A wedding from hell
by Onar27
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally getting married! Everything works out just fine and the wedding runs smoothly, right? WRONG! Among too many Tequila shots, a ripped dress, a sick bridesmaid and oversized butterflies, the two of them will try to get through the happiest day of their lives!


A wedding from Hell

There was just no stopping the annoying ringing into Ron's ears. He groaned keeping his eyes stubbornly closed, as he pressed a pillow against his face, trying to muffle the sound out. Nothing. He could still hear that god forsaken ringing. What the hell was that? He allowed himself another groan as he realized that it must be the telephone. Of course, they were in a Muggle hotel, so it was only natural that there would be a Muggle telephone. Without sitting up, without even pushing the pillow off his face, he searched with his hand for it on the nightstand and sighed relieved when he picked it up and the ringing stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, where are you at this hour?" a woman's high pitched voice said in his ear, making him wince.

"I don't know", he replied baffled. "Where am I in this hour?"

He really couldn't find a sensible answer to this question. His mind appeared to have turned into some form of a liquid; probably Fire Whiskey.

"Mr. Weasley, the man who will perform the ceremony has arrived and your clothes have arrived in a black bag as well; you're an hour late to pick them up!"

"My...who? Huh?" Ron mumbled sitting up.

He finally opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light. He rubbed them, trying to force out the bright spots and opened them again, this time taking note that Harry Potter, his best friend and brother in law was unconscious on the bed next to him.

"Harry", he said nudging him. "Harry, wake up! There's someone who's yelling at me! What's happening?"

"What do you mean 'what's happening', Mr. Weasley?" the voice from the speaker said. "You're getting married today, that's what's happening!"

The phone fell from Ron's hands, as a gasp escaped his lips, everything coming back to him now. He was indeed getting married today; that is if he could ever recover enough from his bachelor party, to find the whereabouts of the alter. He nudged Harry more forcefully, but he got no response again. Maybe he was dead. Great, the Boy Who Lived decided to die on his wedding day of all days.

"Mate, wake up! It's the wedding! It's today!" Ron exclaimed.

This time he received a small grunt of protest as a response, that calm him down a bit. At least his best man was alive. Ron huffed, still torn between throwing up and going back to sleep, but instead he turned around to look himself at the mirror. A-BAD-DECISION. The scream of horror that escaped his lips could only measure up to the ones people used to give upon seeing Voldemort. His eyes were sunken and red, his face still flustered from the amount of alcohol he had gulped down and there was a stack of hair upon his head, that reminded him of Hagrid's. He was a mess.

"Harry!" he exclaimed again. "Wake up, you gotta see me! I'm getting married today and I look like a scarecrow!"

At this his friend turned around, took a look at him, gave him a snort and then lay back down this time on his back, starring up at the ceiling.

"I don't exist", the savior of the wizarding world said. "I simply do not exist".

"This is a disaster!" Ron said his voice rising in every syllable. "Now Hermione will never marry me! This is all George's fault! It was his idea!"

"Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Ron jumped almost two feet in the air, as he realized there was someone else in the room. Taking a look around he figured that this someone was probably lying on the floor next to Harry's side. He scooped above his friend, who was still in a semi-conscious, semi-vegetable state and peeked down.

"Neville!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Duh, trying to sleep, I just said that!" his other friend argued back.

"You can't sleep!" Ron shouted. "You have to wake up and we have to start getting ready!"

"If I get up right now, the only thing I'm gonna do is throw up", Neville informed him.

"What the hell did we drink last night?" Ron said. "I smell like mini bar".

"Personally, the last thing I remember is coming through that door and finding you all doing Tequila shots", Neville replied.

"Oh, don't say Tequila", Ron gulped. "I can still taste it in my mouth!"

"Quit yelling!" Harry complaint, coming out of his coma to sit up and glare at them. "One more decibel and you'll see my brains getting sprayed over the wall".

But he hadn't even finished his sentence when high pitched screams reached their ears. Apparently the three of them were not the only ones in the room, because it sounded like at least two more people were in the bathroom. Two more people that were screaming their heads off.

"What the hell?" Ron asked.

"Stop the noise! Stop the noise!" Harry complaint covering his ears.

Ron jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. He couldn't figure out what could possibly had gone so terribly wrong the night before to make someone scream like that, but then again last night was just a blackout blur. He opened the door and came face to face with a horrific sight.

"George! What the hell?"

His brother was inside the empty bathtub, only in his boxers, staring at the half naked girl opposite him, also inside the bathtub.

"What the hell are you doing in the bathtub?" Ron inquired.

George gave him a look of utter horror and then turned to the girl, whose profession as Ron could vaguely recall from last night involved stripping.

"Tell...tell me we didn't do anything!" George said. "I'm married!"

"I hope not", she replied. "I charge extra".

With that she climbed out of the bathtub and casually picked up her clothes from the floor. She flashed Ron a smile as she wished him a happy marriage and then walked out of the bathroom. George whimpered a bit more and Ron fought the urge to make fun of him, deciding to take pity on his brother instead. Angelica was going to murder him anyway. She was going to slit his throat and eat his eyeballs. He could hear the girl from the other room flirting with his best friend; apparently when you're the savior of the wizarding world you get freebees in everything. Harry, even in his current state of mind, told her he was married and rushed her out. Thank goodness for that, because he would hate to have to chop off his best man's head on the day of his wedding.

Oh, dead Lord (no, not Voldemort), today he was getting married! And he still looked like a mess!

"She's gonna kill me!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny said rolling her eyes, as her friend paced up and down in front of her.

"He should have called to check in by now! Why didn't he?"

"Well, Harry didn't come to our room last night either", Ginny shrugged, trying to keep annoyance out from her voice. "We were the ones who gave them permission to throw a bachelor".

"Oh, don't remind me", she complaint.

Her hair were pulled up in a pony tail, awaiting to get fixed for the wedding and her dress was hanging from the closet, inside a paper bag, waiting for her to put it on. For now she just paced up and down in her pajamas, unable to stay still for a moment. She was just like that since she awoke; if she even slept that is.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say this, but don't you think you should calm down just a tiny, little bit?"

"What are you on about? I'm calm. Yeah, perfectly calm. Calm, calm, calm, calm... oh Ginny what if everything goes wrong? What if Ron doesn't show up? What if I pressured him into this, just because you guys got married? What if I make a horrible wife?"

Ginny stared at her open mouthed when she finished her speech. Then she started laughing. Hermione glared at her, but she kept on.

"Oh, Hermione, you're worried _you_ 're going to be the problem in this marriage?" she chuckled. "I'd worry more for my bone headed brother, if I were you!"

"Ginny!" she exclaimed and her friend sobered up, realizing that she wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

"Seriously though Hermione, Ron loves you and god knows why but you love him!" she said. "Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Yeah...but, uh, I guess I'm nervous".

"It's only natural to get butterflies so close to the hour", Ginny shrugged.

"Well, they're more the size of a giant moth", Hermione said. "But, I guess it is. God knows it took both me and your mother to calm you down, before you had to walk down that aisle".

"Oh, please, I wasn't half as bad as you are!" Ginny protested, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows at her.

"You kept saying that Harry was going to change his mind and run away with Romilda Vane".

"Wow, weddings really can drive a woman crazy", Ginny nodded then, finally agreeing with her future sister in law. "But can you blame me, after everything that happened at that party you guys threw for me the night before the rehearsal?"

"That was the best bachelor party ever!" Hermione declared. "But everything worked out for you guys".

Ginny sighed and got up to wrap her arms around her. Hermione hugged her back and they laughed.

"You're gonna be okay", Ginny said. "You're Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of your age".

"Thanks, Ginny", she smiled back and then nodded determinedly. "Well, the wedding is only in a couple of hours and I suspect your mum is going to drop by any moment now, so I think I should start getting ready".

"Okay", Ginny nodded, even though she knew that it was too early for her to get ready; but it would be better than her worrying and obsessing and generally making her bridesmaid want to punch her. "What do you want to do first?"

"Uh..."

But before Hermione could make up her mind a knock on the door made them jump.

"Seems like my mum is here already", Ginny said going to get it.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice reached their ears from behind the door.

Hermione gave a squeal and ran to the bathroom, banging the door behind her and locking it. Ginny shook her head and opened the door to her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to check in, right?" he replied stiffing a yawn behind his hand.

He had managed to look somewhat presentable by now, though Merlin knows how, but he still had a difficulty keeping his eyes open.

"You were not supposed to come here!" Ginny said irritably, not stepping aside to let him in. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Oh, come off it, Ginny", Ron said dismissively. "I want to see Hermione".

Ginny rolled her eyes, but let him in, knowing fully well that there was no way her future sister in law was unlocking the door.

"Where is she?"

"Hiding from you in the bathroom", Ginny sighed and then walked to the kitchen, since she suddenly got a strange taste in her mouth that was making her nauseous and she didn't even know where it came from; maybe she could wash it off with some juice.

Ron huffed an indignant sigh and knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Go away!" Hermione squealed.

"Come on, honey, I really want to see you!"

"No way, it's bad luck!" she insisted still not opening the door.

"Come on, Hermione, don't you think the two of us have had enough bad luck to last us for a lifetime?" Ron suggested and when even that didn't seem to do the trick he sighed. "I'm getting nervous", he admitted. "I keep feeling like throwing up, but I'm pretty sure that if you come out and I see you, I'd be ecstatic".

Ron waited for a few more moments and when he got no reply, he turned to leave, but then Hermione opened the door. She was still wearing her pajamas, her hair tied up in an ponytail, but she still managed to take his breath away. He smiled a huge smile as she hugged him and then he kissed her, the nerves they both had floating away.

"Ready to become my husband?" she asked him and he grinned.

"If you're ready to put up with me", he replied and she kissed him again.

Ginny came back from the kitchen, rolling her eyes upon seeing them in each others' arms.

"And here I thought you were never going to open the door for him", she scolded her friend. "It's bad luck you know".

"Oh, come on Ginny, we've had enough bad luck to last us a lifetime", Hermione quoted her future husband making him chuckle.

"Okay", Ginny shrugged. "Uh... Hermione can I show you something in the bathroom, by the way?" she asked then turning around and picking up something from the couch and then hiding it behind her back.

"You don't want to show me?" Ron inquired.

"No, not really", Ginny shook her head.

"Come on, you're my little sister, you're supposed to share things with me!" Ron insisted, making Hermione shake her head with bitterness at what was coming for him, since she knew fully well what Ginny had planned.

"Oh, okay then, big brother", Ginny nodded, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "So, which one of these", she went on, dragging two different pairs, a black and a red, of woman's lingerie from behind her back, "do you think will make your little sister look sexier, so your best friend would wanna do her after the wedding?"

Ron's face turned into one of absolute horror and after mumbling something that sounded awfully like 'I'm definitely throwing up now', turned and headed for the door so fast, that he didn't even say goodbye to Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny", Hermione chuckled in spite of herself, as her friend was reduced into fits of laughter. "Are you still not tired of grossing him out like that?"

"No", she replied, like it was the most obvious reply in the world. "Plus I wasn't going to allow him to jinx the wedding for much longer; what a bridesmaid would I be then?"

Hermione shook her head, still torn between taking Ron's side and finding the whole thing hilarious. She sighed, feeling slightly more upbeat after seeing him and walked inside the bathroom again. She grabbed her veil and placed it on her hair and then walked out again to Ginny.

"What do you think?" she asked her, but her friend had a frown upon her face, her hand rubbing her stomach. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned to look at her and gulped back a hiccup.

"Hermione, darling, please don't take what I'm about to do as a response to you with your veil on", she said and then ran into the bathroom.

"Why? What are you about to..." she started, but cut her sentence short as the sound of Ginny puking her guts out came to her.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Ron asked Harry one more time, but before his best friend had opened his mouth to give him a reply, someone else did.

"She will, she be here", Teddy said, from his godfather's hug.

Everyone around laughed and even Ron smiled a bit, in spite his nerves. It was time. Ron was waiting on the alter, with his brand new dress robes on and a bouquet in his hand. Harry was standing on his right side and George on his left. Neville and the rest of his brothers were standing beneath the alter, talking and laughing, while waiting for the wedding to begin. His mother and a very pregnant Fleur, were leading the guests to their seats, as the place was slowly starting to fill.

They had broken the tradition and they weren't having the wedding at the Burrow, but at Hermione's hometown, at the very same church, that Ron had proposed to her. He had actually rushed after her after a big fight between them, in her parents' house and he had dropped the question right between her yelling at him and him feeling like there was no other girl for him.

They had decided on a small wedding ceremony, kinda like the one Harry and Ginny had thrown. Just them and their friends and most definitely no reporters. So, they had built the atrium from the top, in order for it to look magical, but everything really looked perfect. The seats and the aisle were decorated with white lace and tulips; Hermione's favorite flower. Small balls of blue light hung above them, illuminating the place, that was magically concealed to every Muggle that could get the idea of coming in.

Everything was perfect, except from one thing. Ron's stomach kept turning with unease and his nerves were pumping against his skull so furiously, like he had galloped down another bottle of Tequila. Which also explained how Teddy, a five year old, knew how to respond to his question. He had already asked Harry a million times and he had replied, so even Teddy got it; Ron however, couldn't.

"But seriously, what if...?"

"Ron, enough!" George grunted. "You've asked Harry the same question a thousand times by now! Even Teddy learned the answer!"

"Well, he kept asking me the same thing, when he was getting married to Ginny, so he'd better suck it up now!"

"Hey, I didn't complain!" Harry pointed out.

The music started playing and everyone took their positions, Ron turning to face the aisle, where about two dozens of people were looking at him. Luna came through the aisle, dressed in her elegant, navy blue bridesmaid dress, that Hermione had picked out and holding a red tulip in her hands. Ron, knew that his sister was coming next and then... his future wife.

"Harry!"

He turned and grabbed his friend's arm so suddenly, that Harry almost stepped on Teddy, who was standing in front of him. He patted the little boy on the head and then turned to his brother in law.

"What?" he whispered back.

"What if she's making a mistake by taking me as her husband?"

"Ron..." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"No, listen! I'm not sure I can be someone's husband, Harry!" he said with a panicked voice. "I think I just prefer to be Ron".

"Ron, you listen to me!" Harry said, feeling irritated. "There is no way after everything that you guys have gone through and most importantly after everything the rest of us have gone through, that this wedding is not happening. Understand?"

"Is that supposed to be your best man's speech to convince me to get married? Seriously?"

Harry sighed, as Ron looked at him with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Okay, Ron", Harry said. "Hermione is smart, right?"

"The smartest person I know", he agreed.

"Then, how about you trust her? She thinks you're gonna make a great husband, I think you're gonna make a great husband, so man up and do it!"

Ron grunted and then nodded. He turned towards the aisle again, waiting to see Ginny already taking her place next to Luna and Hermione emerging, so beautiful that all of his nerves and insecurities would fly away; but Ginny hadn't walked down the aisle yet, even if the music was still playing.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, rather loudly making the first row of the guests turn to glare him.

Another minute went by.

"Um... really where are they?" George asked this time.

"I knew it!" Ron mourned lowering his bouquet in utter defeat. "I knew she would change her mind".

"Ron, I'm pretty sure she didn't change..." Harry started saying, but stopped as something in his pocket started glowing.

He took out his two way mirror, that he shared with his wife and tapped on it and her face appeared on the surface.

"Where the hell...?" Ron started from next to him, but Harry waved him down.

"Gin, what's going on?" he asked. "Where are you guys?"

"Hermione tripped and fell", Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Ron exclaimed, his voice carrying around to the guests.

"She's fine, but her dress is ripped", Ginny said in an exasperated voice; it was obvious that she found this delay ridiculous.

"Can't you fix it?" Harry suggested.

"We can, but she won't let us", Ginny grunted, glaring at someone next to her, that they couldn't see on the mirror; probably Hermione. "She says it was her mother's and it'll never be the same, even if we fix it!"

"That's ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Ginny agreed.

"Oh, no", Ron shook his head. "There is no way my wedding is gonna go to hell over a stupid ripped dress! I-am-getting-married-TODAY!" he declared and then threw the flowers in George's arms and rushed down the aisle and out of the church.

George turned to Harry, torn between shock and amusement.

"He just had to decide it", Harry laughed. "Since he did, there's no stopping him!"

And what a true statement that proved to be. The guests were getting restless, but after a few minutes the music started playing again. Everyone turned to see a very flustered and obviously irritated Ginny Potter walking down the aisle, not really bothering to follow the music and synchronize her steps with it. She walked over to Harry's side and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"What happened?" Harry asked, torn between amusement and worry.

"They're coming", she exhaled again, making him raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean _they._..?"

But his question was answered soon enough, as the door opened again and Ron marched in, carrying Hermione in his arms. He had a very determined look upon his face and Harry guessed that every doubt he carried up until this moment had gone away.

"Why the devil is he carrying her inside?" George asked.

"She twisted her ankle", Ginny explained, as they were slowly making their way towards them. "We fixed it, but it still bothered her a bit and Ron said that the wedding was happening, even if he had to carry her in and well..." she sighed pointing at them.

Hermione looked beautiful. Her dress was in pale shades of white and pink and handmade lace covered her back. It was subtle and beautiful, nothing too much and nothing too less and she looked like a princess inside it. Of course, if you excluded mud covered rip next to her left leg and the tears stains on her face. It was amazing how her make up had stayed on even if she had cried her eyes out, which apparently she had done; but maybe there was some kind of a spell on the products they had used. What was also amazing was the fact that despite her tears, there was a huge smile plastered upon her face now, as she gazed upon her man, who carried her all the way up the altar and gently let her down on her feet. They turned to face each other, finally ready to do this, as they both understood that nothing can ever go perfect, but as long as they had each other that would be alright. They could face everything together, from Death Eaters and Voldemort, to ripped dresses and nerve wracking insecurities. So what if little Victoire, who carried the rings to them tripped on her dress too and fell and they had to Accio the rings to them? What if Ron's mum cried her way through all the ceremony? What if somewhere between their vows, a burp escaped George's lips and he cursed Tequila shots rather loudly? They loved each other and that was what was making today so beautifully amazing, even if it was a wedding from hell.

The reception didn't run so smoothly either, even if at first it appeared nothing so exceptional would happen; at least, nothing that hadn't happened in every other Weasley wedding reception. Aunt Muriel would still get drunk and start criticizing everything and everyone around her and Luna would still dance around in circles by her own. But everything else appeared to be going well and everyone was having fun.

"Hey", Harry smiled at his wife as she came towards him, through the crowd. "Where have you been?"

"At the bathroom", she exhaled and sat on is lap, even though most of the chairs around the table were empty, since everybody was dancing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her frowned, pale face with worry.

"Yeah", she sighed, not so convincingly, but then turned and flashed him a smile. "I had started to believe that this wedding would never happen!"

"Join the club!" he agreed and they laughed.

"I missed you last night", she said caressing his cheek and giving him peck on the lips.

"I missed you too", he smiled back and pulled her head down to give her a proper kiss.

"So how come you didn't come to our room?" she asked when they broke apart. "Was the stripper more interesting?"

"There was no stripper", Harry lied, shaking his head. "We just got a bit...uh...buzzed...with alcohol. Besides, even if there was a stripper, there's no woman more interesting than you".

"That's a pretty good answer", she grinned and pulled him into another kiss, more passionate this time.

"Oi!"

They broke apart to see a stern looking groom coming towards them.

"What Ron?" Ginny asked him tiredly.

"Um...how about stop snogging in the middle of all these people?" he suggested, stopping in front of them.

"Why? Are you worrying about my virtue?" Ginny smirked at him. "Because dear brother that has been lost long time ago!"

"Ugh, Ginny!" Ron grunted, as Harry chuckled and Ginny's smirk grew wider.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked, as she joined them.

"Same old", her newly wedded husband said. "Those two are grossing me out again with their never ending interest in each others tonsils".

"Ron, she's been my wife a while now", Harry pointed out, as both Hermione and Ginny laughed. "That means that I every right to snog her in public", he added and Ginny nodded and gave him another peck on the lips to prove his point.

"You two are awful", Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "That's not even a kiss".

And with that she grabbed her husband and kissed him full on the mouth, hard and passionately.

"That's a kiss", she said when she let go of him.

"That's a kiss", Ron agreed with a whisper, still shocked and amazed; his expression making both Harry and Ginny laugh even harder.

Then Ginny, still chuckling under her breath, got up from her husband's knee and took hold of her brother's hand.

"Come on, Ron, how about a dance with your lovely sister?" she suggested and he rolled his eyes, obviously disregarding the 'lovely' part, but followed her on the dance floor nevertheless.

Hermione smiled, watching after them for a moment and then fell on a chair next to Harry.

"I would ask _you_ to dance, but you suck at it", she told him and he laughed.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad at it!" he protested and she glared at him. "Fine, I suck", he admitted and she grinned.

"Kinda like my wedding day", she said.

"Come on Hermione, it wasn't that bad", Harry argued and she glared at him again, but he refused to relent this time. "It wasn't! The important thing is that you both said 'I do' and that you both love each other".

"Yeah, thanks for that", she smiled. "For stopping Ron from freaking out, I mean", she added upon his confused face.

"How do you know he was freaking out?"

"Because I was too", she shrugged. "It's amazing how nothing seems so threatening anymore; not since I put my ring on and the priest proclaimed us husband and wife. It's like the nerves disappeared".

"And that's why you'll be happy together", Harry nodded.

"It seems unbelievable that we've made it so far, huh?"

"Tell me about it", her friend agreed. "I still think I'm gonna wake up anytime and be right back in the middle of the war".

"I know", she nodded. "But, it's not a dream, is it?" she smiled.

"I guess we were both lucky that the Weasley family had some spots saved for us", he said and she nodded.

"I'm just glad you boys decided to come save me from that Troll in our first year", she said and Harry chuckled.

"Well, I am too", he said. "I'm glad you two finally got married too; now I don't have to babysit you anymore", he chuckled and she gave him a small smack on the head.

"We're gonna be fine, right?" she asked him then.

"We're gonna be great", he informed her and she smiled, standing up, pulling him up with her and hugging him.

"Thanks for being my friend", she said.

"Hey!" Ron said behind them and they turned to see their other halves walking over to them. "You can have my sister, let go of my wife!"

Hermione scooted over to her husband to give him another kiss, as Ginny wrapped her arms around hers.

"I love you", Ron told her and she smiled.

"I love you too", she said and he kissed again.

"Now, who's snogging in front of everyone?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, bugger off", Ron grunted and Hermione chuckled once more.

"Oh, by the way!" she exclaimed. "I discovered something today and I wanted to tell you guys!"

"What?" Ron asked suspiciously, taking a step back.

"Oh, quit looking at me like that, Ron!" she said hitting his arm and then turned around to her sister-in-law, who would certainly appreciate the small piece of gossip she had more than her husband. "I think Angelica is pregnant again!"

"Wha...what?" Ginny stammered.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I saw a pregnancy test in the trash, when I went in the bathroom before!" she squealed. "And she and George have been talking a while about giving little Roxanne a little brother, so..."

"Another baby?" Ron said. "So soon?"

"Oh, come off it, Ron", Harry said. "It's great".

"You really think having a baby is great?" Ginny asked turning to look at him; her face had gone pale again and she didn't seem at all shocked or amazed at what Hermione had just said.

"Well, yeah..." Harry said confused.

"Great", she nodded. "Because Angelica isn't pregnant. I am".

Harry froze and so did Ron and Hermione, but the newly wedded bride was the first to come out of it.

"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed and Ginny pried her eyes from her husband to look at her.

"Sorry, Hermione, I didn't want to say anything today... I didn't want to steal your thunder and..."

"Oh, Ginny, please do!" Hermione squealed. "I can't believe you're..."

"Pregnant?" Ron finished her sentence, but it came out as a question.

"Yeah", Ginny nodded turning to Harry again, who opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to find words. "Honey, I... I know we didn't plan to..." she started, growing worried.

"Wait...wait a minute", Harry said shaking his hand to stop her. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah", she nodded biting her lower lip, but the next moment a broad smile appeared on her husband's face, making her exhale relieved.

"Wow, since you're my sister and Harry has always been kinda like a brother, now I'll be an uncle twice", Ron smiled.

Harry laughed, giving Ron an appreciative look and then grabbed Ginny in his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You're gonna be a dad", she confirmed.


End file.
